Multi-bit screwdrivers are known wherein the bits are stored within the handle of the screwdriver and are accessible by disconnecting a portion of the handle. An example of such multi-bit screwdrivers is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,552,044. With such screwdrivers, it is necessary to change the screwdriver bit every time the screw head has a different shape. Also with such screwdrivers the handle is of a common size and when working in a restricted space that type of screwdriver may not be usable.
Dual screwdrivers having a main screwdriver handle and a disconnectable stub end which is convertable to a stub screwdriver is also known as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,048. This particular patent describes a specific system of interlocking the stub end handle section to the main handle section and the bits are merely retained in a loose arrangement in a hollow section of the handle. Accordingly, these bits are easily lost and only a limited amount of bits can be accommodated.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,615 describes a multi-bit screwdriver wherein bits are secured about the outside of the handle in grooves which are sized and shaped to receive a single bit. The bits have opposed screw engaging heads and are retained in the grooves by sliding panels slidingly connected to the handle. The panels only cover a portion of these grooves. Accordingly, when a person grasps the handle, his hand is exposed to irregularities which makes it very uncomfortable. Also, during the torquing application of the handle, stress is imposed upon these sliding panels which can often break. The panels also break when the screwdriver is dropped on a hard surface. Another disadvantage of such screwdriver handles is that the sliding panels may be accidentally displaced thereby accidentally releasing a bit. Also, if one of these sliding panels break, then the groove is no longer useable and the grasping of the handle is rendered even more uncomfortable to the user's hand and without storage space the loose bit becomes lost and the utility of the screwdriver is impaired.